


Dream Date

by bjdunkelfuck



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pretty cheesy at the end sorry, silly cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjdunkelfuck/pseuds/bjdunkelfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava and Odin go on a date, sort of, and cute stuff occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Date

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: http://gavinthegayloser.tumblr.com/post/93190620965/punkbunnies-dream-date-we-get-chinese-food  
> sorry if its not great?? their personalities havent been developed a whole lot in canon so i feel like i dont know them too well and i hope odin's stutter was alright??? yeah anyone here you go

Ava groaned as the rain began to pour down heavier on her as she trudged down the street of the run down neighborhood. It _had_ to rain while she was still walking there and drench her in dirty rain water. Just her fucking luck.

When she finally stomped up the cement steps to Odin’s house, she impatiently slammed on the door and crossed her arms over her chest. After a few moments, the door swung open and Odin smiled down at her, “Hey, f-firefly. L-Looking a l-little w-wet there.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, “Don’t,” she put on a mocking deep voice as she imitated him then continued in her normal voice, “‘Hey, firefly’ me. Move out of the way, I’m gonna shower.”

Odin rolled his eyes and shuffled to the side to let her in, “I o-ordered Chinese, th-that ok-kay?”

Ava smiled, pulled Odin down from his ridiculous height to peck his lips and murmured, “That’s fine.” She dropped her heels back to the ground and dragged herself to the shower.

Odin cracked a grin and flicked the door closed, walking to his room to turn on Netflix and find his grouchy old cat, Blake. He wanted to put her in another room while Ava was here, because she wasn’t too good with strangers. He turned on his XBOX and started loading up Netflix before wandering into the living room to look for Blake.

Ava peeled her wet clothes off and messed her around with the knobs on the shower before stepping under the soft pelting of the warm water and closing the curtain. She made a small sound of relief and let the water run over her for a few minutes. She scrubbed a hand through her hair a few times then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

She pulled a towel out of a cabinet and dried herself off before wrapping it around her chest. She leaned over the sink to write “Odin is an old nerd” into the condensation on the mirror and left the bathroom. A long haired black cat slinked over to her and walked around her legs, nuzzling against them. Ava grinned and crouched down to pet it softly, “Hey, who are you, cutie?”

She got a soft purr in response and rubbed behind its ears, “Let’s go find your dumb owner, hm?” She scooped the cat up and followed the sound of Odin’s voice to the living room. “B-Blake? Come o-on, Ava’s here, y-you gotta go in the-the other bedr-room. Blak-ke!”

Ava laughed, “Looking for somebody?”

Odin pulled his head out from under the couch to look up at Ava and his eyebrows rose at the cat in her arms, “H-how did you-? Where w-was she?”

“She came up to me once I got out of the shower.”

He gave her an incredulous look, “Sh-she just… c-came up to you?”

“…Yeah?”

Odin shook his head, “She m-must really l-like you, she h-hates other people and b- barely likes m-me.”

Ava looked down at Blake and rubbed her head softly, “She seems pretty friendly to me.”

“Just w-wait until the guy d-delivering the food g-gets here.” He stood from where he was kneeling in front of the couch and led Ava back to his room where the main screen for Netflix was displayed on the television.

Ava gently placed the cat on Odin’s bed and adjusted the towel around her, “Do you have some clothes I can borrow? Just a shirt and boxers or something?”

Odin nodded, “Y-Yeah, give me a s-second.” He opened up a drawer and pulled out an old band tee and one of his smaller boxers, handing them to the smaller girl. She thanked him and wandered off to the bathroom again so he flipped through the movies on Netflix, attempting to find something interesting. When Ava returned from the bathroom with his shirt loosely hung over her body, the doorbell rang and Blake darted out of the room.

Odin gestured for Ava to follow him and walked over to answer the door. As soon as he opened the door, Blake hissed at the man holding their food and he nearly dropped his umbrella in surprise and slight fear, Ava had to pick her up to keep her from mauling the poor guy. Odin paid for it and took the bag, shutting the door and turning to Ava, “I told you.”

She rolled her eyes, “She probably gets it from you.”

Odin walked back into the bedroom, Ava trailing behind him, and scoffed, “I don’t act like that.”

Ava flopped onto the bed and set Blake on her stomach, “You’re lying. I can tell.”

He sat next to her sprawled body and pulled one of the takeout boxes out of the bag before questioning her, “Can y-you now? H-How can you t-tell?”

“You don’t stutter when you lie.”

Odin looked at her incredulously, “W-What? I d-don’t?”

“Nope.”

He opened his mouth, but then decided against whatever he was going to say and set Ava’s food down by her head, “Just eat your food, shorty. Blake will eat it if you don’t.”

She moved the cat to her lap and opened the box, grabbing the plastic fork to eat, “I’m not that short. You’re just a hairy giant and you dwarf me.”

He began eating his own food and after swallowing a piece of chicken, mumbled, “Everyone w-we know is t-taller than y-you.”

She slapped his chest half-heartedly, “Shut up and turn a movie on.”

After a few more minutes, they get some cheesy horror movie going, more for humor than fright. They ridiculed the movie as it played and once their food was eaten, leaned into each other and intertwined their hands. Several movies followed the first and without even realizing it, Ava passed out on Odin’s shoulder after the fourth or fifth one.

When Odin noticed she was beginning to slump off his shoulder, he switched off the television and pulled her down with him to lie in a more comfortable position. He laid her on her side, facing towards him and kept himself on his back, counting the cracks in the ceiling. There was a low whine and Ava shuffled around before setting her head on his chest and placing a hand on his abdomen. She mumbled something along the lines of “Love me, you fucking nerd,” then drifted back to sleep.

Much to Odin’s displeasure, his face burnt red but he wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes. When he woke up, most of Ava’s body was on his and a quick glance at his phone informed it was early evening.

Ava was still fast asleep and for awhile, he watched her. Her dark hair was covering half of her face and her mouth was open as she took evenly paced breaths, but she was still so beautiful to him. Her skin had a wonderful glow to it and she smelled faintly of cinnamon and something he couldn’t place. God, he really did love her.

He sighed and carefully moved the hair to rest on her back, kissing her forehead before shuffling a little and drifting back to sleep.


End file.
